The Date
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: Sequel to my story Fluff. Hotch and Reids first date :D


**A/N****: Hi guys. Here's my latest story. It's a sequel to my Criminal Minds one so I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds…*tear***

SPOV

I sat down across the table looking at the man I have falling completely and totally in love with. For the first time in my life I had just one thought running through my head: _He said yes!_ On a whim I decided to ask Aaron Hotchner to go to dinner with me and now as we got given the menu's to order dinner and he looked up, meeting my eyes and smiling, before looking back at his menu again I couldn't be happier.

"Hi I'm Casey and I'll be your waitress, can I get you two some drinks?" Our server came as we were reading the menus.

"We'll have a bottle of champagne." Aaron grinned at me as I smiled serenely, noting his want to celebrate.

"One bottle of champagne coming up." She wrote on her pad before walking away, flashing us a smile.

I looked down again at my menu and, after choosing what I wanted to eat, put it down and looked across the table to my date. At the same time as I did this he did the same and we met each other's eyes.

"Thank you." Aaron whispered across to me.

"What for?" I asked, confusedly.

"For giving me a chance. For taking a step I was too chicken too." He replied watching his fingers as he played with the table cloth.

"You're not a chicken Aaron. You are careful. You can't let just anyone into your life because they may hurt your son." I explained my observations.

"I didn't mean I thought-" He began but I interrupted.

"I know you didn't, but you still have to make sure that anyone you let into your life, and by extension, Jack's, is there for the long haul and not just for a short while before leaving, hurting your son, and you." I smiled and took hold of his hand across the table.

"I…you're right. But then, you always are." He looked at me with the most tender look in his eyes that I've ever seen.

"Your champagne sirs." Our waitress returned, poured our drinks and took our orders before leaving again.

"Is that what you want? A long term relationship? Because like you said-" He began before I interrupted again.

"Yes. That is what I want. You should know I would never get involved in something so personal unless I wanted it for as long as possible. I want to be with you, fully, as long as I'm welcome." I spoke truthfully.

"And my having a son doesn't bother you? You're young still Spencer, and whilst I don't mind, it's actually quite flattering, most people would see a son as baggage." He turned over his hand to intertwine our fingers together.

"Of course I don't mind. You had a son when I fell in love with you and it's not going to worry me now."

"Fell in love?" He gasped and I realised my slip. _Damn it to hell, first date? Really?_

"I…I…Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon, isn't it? I'm…I-" This time, he interrupted me.

"Spencer, it's ok. I…well I love you too. I only just realised it mind, but, I do." He cut off my rambling, stunning me speechless. The only thing I could think to do was lean across the table and kiss Aaron. It was a lusty, passion filled kiss and when I pulled back, his eyes were still closed and he was slowly bringing the fingertips of his right hand to his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes as our waitress came, placed our food on the table top and left muttering about 'all the good ones being taken or gay, in this case both'. Aaron and I watched her go before looking at each other and laughing.

"You're a good kisser you know." His lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile.

"Well thank you, so are you. Are you ok with that?" I asked, nodding in the direction that the waitress had gone.

"You mean with people saying I'm gay?" I nodded. "Spencer. I am gay. I just didn't realise it until I met you. I dated, married and had a child with Haley because it was expected. She was my childhood sweetheart and I thought that the attraction I felt to boys was wrong. But I fully accept it now, and if this brings me to you, I couldn't be happier."

"Ok then. As long as you don't mind it." I smiled.

We ate our dinner with casual conversation and decided to talk a walk around a near-by park. Whilst walking hand-in-hand we talked more, getting to know each other on a more personal basis.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I asked and we walked past the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Um, well I like jazz, and rock and roll. I don't like boy or girl bands, they bug me. You?"

"I like everything, as long as its got good lyrics. Although like you I don't particularly like boy bands, girl bands I don't mind so much but I can't stand many boy bands.

Our conversation carried on like this until it got late and he drove me home. Walking me to my door, he kissed me tenderly and told me he'd see me at work tomorrow. I watched him drive away then went inside I showered and went to bed, dreaming of the most amazing man I'd ever met, Aaron Hotchner.

**A/N:**** There you have it people. Do you want any more? :)**


End file.
